Vapour Trails
by wolverette
Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee get flirty and dirty on a flight in the BlackBird! One-shot. Rated for extreme sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the X-Men, dammit! Only do this for love of the characters and my own entertainment. (And yours, hopefully!)

Hello, everyone! Got the idea for this little one-shot in my head a few weeks ago and, once there, it wouldn't let go! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! For the record, this follows on from The Fires That Burn. Wolverine and Jubilee join the Mile-High Club! - fic is appropriately M rated for sexual content.

**ooXoo**

**Vapour Trails**

"Are you really sure you should be doing that?"

Jubilation Lee leaned back in the co-pilot's seat of the X-Men's privately owned Shi'ar enhanced Lockheed SR-71 BlackBird, blew an impressively sized pink bubble with her gum and regarded the occupant of the other chair with a keen expression.

Logan Howlett, love of her life and also the X-Man known as the Wolverine, raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Doin' what, darlin'?"

"Drinking. While flying the jet? Scott won't like it, y'know."

Logan gave a disgusted snort. "Scott ain't here." He took a slug from the bottle in his left hand as if to emphasise the point. "What the eye don't see, the heart don't grieve."

"He won't need to see if he finds all those empty bottles," Jubilee pointed out, reasonably, indicating the two already empty bottles at the feral's feet. "He may be a tight-ass, but he isn't stupid."

"As I said, what the eye don't see ……" Logan tossed her a feral grin and adjusted the jet's flight angle slightly. Jubilee watched him with the practised eye of a fully qualified pilot.

"Y'know, for a guy who's supposedly scared o' flying, you're doing a remarkably good impression of a top-notch pilot."

Logan gave her a sideways glance. "Scared? O' flyin'? Who the hell told ya that, darlin'?"

Jubilee sucked in her gum and bit her lip. "Scott," she admitted, shyly.

Logan ground his teeth, audibly. _Damn Scooter! Always pokin' his nose in where it isn't wanted._ He took a calming breath, feeling the skin at his knuckles itch as his claws begged to be set free. "T'ain't flyin' in the jet that sets me on edge, Jubes. It's Scooter _flyin' _the damn jet. Gets flamin' delusions o' grandeur every time he gets his hands on the controls. Thinks he's the Red Baron, or somethin'."

Jubilee chuckled at her partner's obvious disgust. Their illustrious leader did have a reputation for being possessive where his beloved jet was concerned and, once he got behind the controls, it just seemed to bring out his rebellious side. Not that he usually let it show, but something about being in control of the fast, sleek and incredibly powerful piece of equipment put him on the ultimate power trip. That, and the fact that he seemed to have made it his personal mission in life to be the first person to make the usually stoic and un-flappable Wolverine humiliate himself by spewing in the aisle.

Hence Wolverine's dislike of flying and the reason he tried to avoid the jet like the plague when Scott was on one of his power trips.

Today's flight, however, was something of a rarity. With a batch of medical supplies to be dropped off at Muir Island for the attention of Moira MacTaggert, and Scott unavailable to fly, the Professor had decided that Jubilee needed to log some extra flying hours if she was going to stay on the team's roster as a permanent pilot. Jubilee had readily agreed, but had insisted that she would only fly the mercy mission if the Wolverine was allowed to be her co-pilot.

The Professor was no fool. He understood that their resident firecracker had recently become romantically involved with her long-time team-mate and was obviously negotiating for some private time to be alone with her beau. After some deliberation, he finally granted her request, on the understanding that they fly directly to the island and back, with no detours to Madripoor, Japan, or anywhere else that was likely to take their fancy. Together, Wolverine and Jubilee had a penchant for finding trouble on the most innocent of outings and in the most unlikely of places and he figured that, as long as they stayed on the jet, there really wasn't much they could get up to.

Little did he know that Jubilee's devious little mind was already working on her own brand of mischief.

Now, with the supplies dropped off and the return journey well under way, Jubilee had decided to put her plan in motion. Claiming a headache, she persuaded Logan to take over the controls, leaving her free to act. She kicked off her boots and drew her legs up into the chair, hugging her knees and biting her lip, thoughtfully. She couldn't just waltz over there and throw herself at him. Could she? She needed an opening ……

Logan dropped his empty bottle on the floor to join the others. "Pass me another beer, will ya, darlin'?"

_Aha!_ Reaching into the cooler for a re-fill, she hopped to her feet and moved to stand beside his chair. "So, how long do you think it'll take us to get home, Wolvie?"

Logan grinned as she used her pet-name for him. "Couple o' hours yet, Jubes. We got a headwind this journey, so it's gonna slow us down some. There's no rush, so I'm lettin' her idle." He took the bottle from her hand and knocked the cap off on the edge of the console. "You in a hurry ta get back, Jubes?"

"No. Not really. Just wondering if we had time."

"Time fer what?" Logan belatedly wondered if he was playing right into her hands by asking.

She slipped behind him, tangling her fingers in his silky black hair. "Time to fool around," she purred, seductively, into his ear. "We're all alone up here, lover. No one to catch us if we decide to liven up our journey. What do you say, fly boy?"

Logan growled, pulling away from her hands. "Cut it out, Jubilee. I'm flyin' here. Gotta keep my mind on the way ahead."

Jubilee snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Logan, we're 40,000 feet up! What the hell do you think we could possibly run into up here?"

Logan huffed, muttering something unintelligible under his breath, and Jubilee dropped her hands to his shoulders, kneading the muscles and feeling their knots even through the thick leather of his fighting jacket. She gasped. "For heaven's sake, Logan, you're all tense! You need to relax before you explode!"

Logan tilted his head back to look at her from the corner of his eye. "If ya've got any ideas on how ta do that in our line o' work, darlin', I'm all ears."

Jubilee grinned as the feral fell right into her trap. She slammed the cage door closed behind him and threw away the key. "Oh, I've got plenty of ideas, alright," she purred, moving into his line of sight by the side of his chair. "How about this, for starters?"

Logan's eyes widened as she slowly drew down the zip on the front of her fighting jacket, revealing a generous amount of creamy cleavage. Leaving the bottom half of her jacket fastened for future entertainment purposes, she raised her hands and brushed back her hair, an action which caused her breasts to strain against the partially open zipper, threatening to undo it all the way.

She giggled as Logan's eyes darkened and dropped steadily southwards, settling on a point midway between her chin and navel. She wiggled seductively and was rewarded with a lusty growl.

"Feeling relaxed yet, lover?"

"Why don't ya bring those babies closer, darlin', an' find out?"

Jubilee grinned, knowing that, thanks to a little ingenuity, she had the mighty Wolverine exactly where she wanted him. She didn't make a habit of wearing her fighting uniform with nothing underneath, but it would be worth it if she managed to tempt her partner into some high altitude loving.

She idly wondered if he could guess how far her 'commando training' actually went ……

She casually slipped her zipper a few notches lower, using this as a distraction to reach out with her other hand and toggle the auto-pilot switch. Logan leaned down to place his beer bottle on the floor and, while he was so occupied, she swung his chair around to face her, away from the controls. He reacted exactly as she thought he would.

"The hell ya doin' Jubilee? I can't reach the controls."

She pushed between his legs, crouching in front of him. "Maybe not, but I can reach yours." And before Logan could react, she had unzipped his fly and plunged her hand deep inside.

Logan gasped as her cool fingers closed around his already well developed erection. Too late, he realised that he had just walked right into the little minx's trap. He groaned distractedly, enjoying the feel of her softly kneading fingers. And what a trap …… If they all turned out like this one, he wouldn't mind being captured more often ……

A combination of Jubilee's hand, his rapidly growing arousal and tight leather meant that there really wasn't much room in his pants for what Jubilee had in mind, so he wasn't surprised when she popped the two buttons at his waistband, allowing the full length of his pride and glory to spring into Jubilee's waiting hand. She grasped it firmly as it jerked from her fingers in anticipation of the pleasures to come.

"Whoa, turbulence!" she giggled.

Logan looked down on her with eyes darkened to the deepest blue she had ever seen. "Ya'd better take the joystick with both hands, Jubilee," he growled, lustily. "Ya wouldn't want ta lose control an' go inta a tail spin."

Jubilee grinned, delighted that the bad-ass Wolverine was willing to take part in her word-play. Keeping a firm hold of him with one hand, she ran the fingers of her other teasingly down his length from crown to hilt and back up again, watching a shiver run through his body in response to her touch. It had only been three weeks since they had first made love in the aftermath of his motorbike crash, but the euphoria of their relationship was still in the early stages and she loved touching him, ached to be touched in return. His shaft felt good in her hand, like velvet covered steel, and she felt a surge of pleasure every time he grew hard for her, because it _was_ for her – not Jean, or any other woman. Her. Jubilee.

Logan's eyes closed and his breathing became increasingly ragged as she continued to stroke him, his breaths punctuated every now and then by a soft moan. That she could wring such sounds of pleasure from the throat of the mighty Wolverine still filled her with a sense of wonder and she enjoyed finding new and different ways of making him utter those sounds.

She paused then, as a notion came to mind, her head filled with the thought of something she had wanted to do for some time now, but hadn't had the courage to do so. But her airborne plan had made her feel bold and flirty and she smiled as the thought took hold and turned the usually level-headed young woman into a saucy minx.

"Logan? Do you trust me?"

Logan opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yer sittin' there with my cock in yer hands, darlin', I hardly think ya need ta ask."

"Well, yeah, point taken, Logan, but I needed to make sure, y'know."

Logan huffed, reaching out to cover her hand with his. "I trust ya, Jubes. With my life. Nothin' ya could do would ever change that."

She grinned back at him, shyly. "That's all I needed to know." And she dipped her head to take his glossy crown into her mouth.

"Ah, geez, Jubilee ……! Logan arched under her hands as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth surround him and she pulled back slightly before he pushed too deep and made her gag. "Oh god …… Jubilee, I ……. Oh_ Christ ......_!"

Gently, she pushed him back down and, encouraged by the way his breathing seemed to have gone into overdrive, continued this new and exciting exploration of her lover. She couldn't take his entire length into her mouth – he was too big for that – so she gently caressed the lower half with her fingers while swirling her lips around the head. Dipping her tongue into the slit at the very top rewarded her with a shudder and a rumbling growl, and his hands tangled into her hair, guiding her movements and encouraging her to do it again.

After the initial shock of realising that his lover did indeed have his cock in her mouth and was giving him a blow-job had worn off, Logan found that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she worked. The sensual way her lips moved around him had him groaning in ecstasy and when she sucked …… "Oh sweet _Jesus _……!" …… it felt as though she was trying to suck the seed right out of him. He could feel a heavenly warmth building at the base and rising steadily upwards as he moved towards his climax and his body trembled with the intensity. It wasn't the first time he'd been stimulated this way – and he hoped it wouldn't be the last – but it _was_ the first time it had happened on a private jet at 40,000 feet.

He was in imminent danger of losing control and, as he knew Jubilee would consider it bad manners if he came into her mouth during this first foray into new ways of giving him pleasure, he tightened his grasp on her shoulder to warn her.

"Darlin', I'm gonna …… I'm gonna drop my payload if ya carry on. I suggest ya open yer cargo bay doors if ya don't want to lose out."

Jubilee pulled back, reluctantly, part of her wanting to continue and see the act through to the end, and the other part knowing that he was only thinking of her. She smiled as she got to her feet in front of him. It was time to show him just what else she had 'forgotten' to put on that morning.

Logan's eyes widened as Jubilee slowly and seductively slipped out of her black leather pants, hooking them with a foot and kicking them away from her, before climbing into her lover's lap and straddling him. He huffed a breath as she rubbed herself against him and he reached out to slowly draw down her jacket zipper the rest of the way, freeing her breasts from their leather prison. She sighed as he palmed them with his big hands, pinching the nipples between his fingers and teasing them into hard peaks.

Slowly, she raised herself up, carefully positioned herself and lowered down to take her lover's shaft into her own body, moaning as his impressive size filled her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took him as deep as she could, feeling every hard inch of him and knowing that no other man would ever be able to satisfy her the way he did.

Logan drew his lips back in a feral snarl as she eased herself slowly down, incredibly feeling himself grow even harder as he filled her. He knew when she had reached her limit, but he craved more so, as she slowly started to rock her hips, he waited until her downward stroke and then bucked up to meet her, driving himself deeper and making her gasp with the unexpected intrusion and clutch at his shoulders. She steadied herself for a moment, then looked into his fathomless black eyes, feeling her breath hitch at the desire she saw mirrored there.

"You're an animal, Logan, did you know that?" she whispered, breathlessly.

Logan smirked back at her. "Ya love it, darlin'. Now ride me," he demanded, roughly.

Jubilee moaned, loving the way he made her feel when he took control and talked dirty. She began to rock her hips slowly, arching back and pushing her breasts into his hands. When he leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

Her lover's breath was coming in ragged gasps against her breast and his hands gradually trailed sensually down her back to cup her buttocks firmly, aiding her movement. He tilted his head to look at her, dark eyes boring into her icy blue ones.

"Ya gotta go faster, darlin'," he rasped. "I need ta come inside ya."

Jubilee leaned forward to suck his earlobe between her teeth, feeling a shudder of pleasure go through his body. "This is _my _in-flight fantasy," she whispered, breathily, into his ear. "I'll go as fast as I damn well please."

The feral groaned as she continued to pleasure herself, taking his rigid shaft into her body with agonising slowness. After what she had done to him earlier, he ached for release, every fibre of his being screaming to let go and fill his lover with his seed. But he needed to go faster, be deeper …… he needed to take Jubilee with every iota of strength he had before she drove him crazy with desire.

The only warning she had was a vicious snarl, before he surged to his feet in a remarkable show of strength, carrying Jubilee with him and all but throwing her across the control panel, never once losing his position inside her. She gasped as she felt the various switches and dials digging into her back through her leather jacket.

"Logan, the controls ……!"

"Screw the controls!" Logan leaned across her, pinning her down with his considerable weight. "Ya pushed all the right buttons, baby. Ya can't expect me ta cruise along on auto-pilot fer ever." He slid his tongue along the curve of her ear, then dropped down to the soft flesh at the base of her throat, nipping at the skin with his sharp teeth and making her moan with pleasure. "I'm gonna come inside ya so hard, ya'll be seein' stars till next Sunday."

"Oh god, Logan, _yes!"_ Jubilee arched into him wantonly, and he pulled back with a growl, sliding his hands under her hips and tilting her slightly so that he could get deeper penetration.

Jubilee gasped as he thrust forward brutally, crying his name with a passion that she knew was mirrored in her lover. She loved it when he took her like this – the way he would pound into her as though his very life depended on taking her deep. No matter how gentle their love-making began, it usually ended roughly and she wouldn't have him any other way. She couldn't deny his nature any more than she could deny her own.

He thrust forward again and again, her teeth chattering together with the force of his frenzied pounding, grinding against her each time he buried himself in her up to the hilt, and making her gasp his name and beg for more. The finger-nails of one hand dug into his shoulder, drawing blood from scratches that healed as soon as they formed, and she fisted her other hand into his hair, pulling him down so that she could reach his lips, her cries for release being stolen away as his mouth devoured hers feverishly. She knew he was near his climax as he started to thrust harder and faster and he groaned against her mouth, delirious with his lust for her and his need to fill her entirely.

"Shit, Jubilee, I'm _…… coming_ …… Oh, _Jesus_ ……!"

He shuddered violently, throwing his head back to roar his release to the heavens, his claws shooting out to narrowly miss impaling the console as the sheer ecstasy of his climax robbed him of all control. The sensation of his hot seed pumping deep into her sent Jubilee tumbling over the edge and she cried out as her own orgasm hit, her inner muscles clamping down on her lover's shaft and sending him into a frenzy as she milked him of everything he had. He continued to thrust into her long after his own climax had passed and she stroked his hair, calming him as her own body shuddered with the aftershocks of their love-making.

Some time later, he slipped out of her and gathered her close, regaining his seat and sitting her in his lap. He rested her head against his shoulder and stroked her glossy black hair, murmuring words of endearment and praise, baring his soul to her like he'd done to no other before her. He knew they made quite a sight – him with his pants to his knees and she wearing just her jacket – but he didn't care. He loved this woman like life itself and he knew he always would. His body craved her just as hers craved his, and he could deny her nothing. If she asked him to throw himself from the jet right now, he knew he would.

He felt her stir against him and he looked down into her piercing blue eyes, feeling his very sanity begin to spiral away in those mystic depths. She raised a hand to cup his cheek and he covered her hand with his.

"Wow," she breathed. "Well, that was worth all the discomfort that going commando in these leathers cost me. I honestly don't know how you can do it all the time, Wolvie."

Logan smiled against her palm. "Ya'll get used ta it," he assured her.

"What, you expect me to do it again?"

"After a session like that, would ya refuse?"

"Hmm, probably not." She smiled up at him, feeling him already beginning to grow hard beneath her. "So that's the pilot's seat christened. Think you've got enough in you to do the co-pilot's seat too?"

Logan showed her his impressive canines in a lusty grin. "Are ya kiddin'? I've only just got started …… !"

**oooOOOooo**

Scott stood at one end of the hanger and watched as his beloved jet touched down for a perfect landing. He had to hand it to Jubilee, she was becoming one hell of a pilot, but he had no intention of letting the accolade go to her head. He wasn't ready to relinquish his role as chief pilot just yet.

The boarding ramp dropped down and Jubilee and Logan appeared at the top of it, walking hand in hand as usual. To be honest, he hadn't approved of their relationship when Logan had stated his intentions to court her – in fact, he'd done everything in his power to oppose it – but he had to admit, grudgingly, that they seemed good for each other. Jubilee's nightmares had all but ceased since she had moved into the feral's room, and Logan …… well, somehow Logan seemed just a tad calmer when he was around her.

He frowned as the two X-Men began to trot across the hanger towards him. For some reason, Logan's hair seemed to be a good deal wilder than usual and his T-shirt was suspiciously missing. Jubilee's jacket was done up to the neck, her face was flushed and she was walking barefoot, her boots swinging casually from one hand. But he pushed his suspicions aside as his team-mates drew level with his position and raised a hand in friendly greeting.

"Hey, Logan. Jubilee. Good flight?"

"Sure, Scott." Logan's grin was uncharacteristically wide, showing his canines. He threw his arm around Jubilee's shoulders. "Best in-flight entertainment I've had in years ……!"

_**FINIS**_


End file.
